


We'll Be Dancing Tonight

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Ballroom, Canon, Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: It's the night of another ball in Arendelle, and Anna decides it's finally time to see how Elsa dances. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)





	We'll Be Dancing Tonight

It was a night of another royal ball in the kingdom of Arendelle, where citizens and nobles from all over the land and beyond would come to have a good time. The royal sisters, Elsa and Anna, often enjoyed these parties, Elsa because she could conduct business with any visiting diplomats and Anna because it was a big excuse to eat lots and  _lots_  of chocolate.

The ball was soon in full swing, with various guests taking their partners for a dance on the floor. Elsa was watching from afar, wearing a new ice dress for the occasion. It looked a lot like her coronation dress, making her appear very regal and dignified, with a long cape and a slender skirt. But she was not wearing gloves and her hair, while still done up in a bun, was styled differently.

Anna soon approached her, having been to stuff her face full of chocolate at the buffet table. "Mmmm! I'm stuffed!"

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. "You shouldn't eat so much in one sitting Anna. I'd hate for you to vomit all over the beautiful floor in here."

"No, No, I'll be okay," Anna expressed, swallowing a large portion of food. "I'm a pro at this, a world champion eater of chocolate."

"I have no doubt that is a title that carries great value to you," Elsa teased. She then sighed, eyeing the crowd that had arrived for the party. It felt like so long ago now that she and Anna were in a similar position to this, on the night of the Queen's coronation.

Much had changed in Arendelle since that fateful night. The two sisters had fallen in love, were now currently courting one another and Arendelle had prospered in that love, everyone practically adoring the two royals completely.

Nudging her sister, Anna smirked. "So... you seen any cute girls out on the dance floor tonight?"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, blushing furiously. "You know I would never gawp at any woman like that. It would be very impolite."

"You're standing like fifteen feet away from the dance floor," Anna jested. "I don't think anyone would mind the great queen of Arendelle checking them out, especially on a night like this."

Elsa giggled. "You know that I only have eyes for you and you alone, Anna my darling."

She wasn't lying. In Elsa's mind, the only woman or girl she was truly meant to be with in the entire world was Anna. The Queen would do anything to keep a smile on Anna's face, but Elsa rarely saw Anna be sad these days. Why would she be? When her sister was the amazing snow queen who was also her loving girlfriend.

Anna found herself blushing at that sweet compliment. She smiled and kissed her dear older sister on the cheek. Elsa had been so forward ever since they had become a couple. Anna knew Elsa wanted them to get married, but after the many trials of her life, Anna wanted to take things slow.

The two then proceeded to watch the guests dancing happily. Anna was starting to envy them slightly, as she looked over her shoulder at her darling older sister, smirking playfully. A wicked idea was forming in her mind.

As the next dance then ended, Anna suddenly held Elsa's hand, pulling the older woman close.

"Now what are you up to?" Elsa asked, laughing.

"Take a wild guess, your majesty," Anna remarked, before she suddenly pulled Elsa forward. Elsa gasped in surprise as she was then held in Anna's embrace as they walked onto the dance floor.

Her eyes widening with surprise, Elsa then sighed, giving in. Her sister was going to get her on this dance floor one of those days anyway. Closing her eyes she then let Anna begin to waltz with her, joining the other couples as they danced to the melody of the music.

Dancing was always Anna's strong point, the princess had taken ballet lessons when she was younger. She was always the most elegant out of them both, even if she was a clumsy dork a lot of the time. As Anna guided her sister around, Elsa felt very relaxed.

The love and care Anna was giving her that night was quite admirable. She adored being with Anna and dancing with her only filled her heart with more elation. Gravity was pulling them close to each other, like planets orbiting a star.

Speaking of stars, Anna couldn't help gazing into the two beautiful suns that made up Elsa's eyes. As she stared at the queen in her arms, she felt like she was holding her whole universe in her hands. Then again, that was how the two sisters saw the other.

To Anna, Elsa was everything she could have ever wanted in both a best friend and a true love. She was kind, playful and always there for her. To Elsa, Anna was the most adorable, wonderful ray of sunshine in the entire world, the one who brought light to those dark times.

Holding Elsa closer, Anna smiled as she gazed into Elsa's eyes again, grinning. "Well, you're certainly light on your feet, Elsa."

Sighing, Elsa smiled. "I... I never knew I was such a good dancer... thank you once again, dear Anna." She reached over and caressed her sister's cheek. "I don't know if it's the wine talking, but you look extremely beautiful tonight."

"You're always the more beautiful out of the two of us Elsa," Anna stated. "There isn't a doubt about that little fact." She smirked. "And now we can add really good dancer to that list of things I love about you."

"There's a list?" Elsa wandered, very intrigued. "You'll have to send me a copy sometime."

"Maybe I will," Anna remarked with a wink, before she twirled Elsa around once again. "Perhaps we can go over it together?"

"Maybe some other time, my love," Anna cooed. "Because there's something I would love to do you right now." She then dipped Elsa downwards in her arms, the entire crowd around them staring as Elsa was held down in Anna's embrace.

Elsa's eyes widened, surprised by Anna's boldness. She merely giggled and closed her eyes, as Anna pulled head closer and the two then shared a tender kiss. Sighing, Elsa reached her hand up and caressed Anna's cheek as they kissed.

Continuing to kiss Elsa, Anna soon brought the queen back to her feet, sharing a few more passionate kisses with her, before finishing with a bunny kiss to the nose.

Giggling, Elsa hugged Anna tightly. "You're adorable you know that."

"I know and so are you," Anna agreed, before Elsa then smirked. "I guess you're going to pay me back for doing that, huh?"

"I most certainly am," Elsa responded. The Queen then grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her across the ballroom to one of the small alcoves in the corner of the room. As they stood by the window, Elsa then pulled the curtain across, before pinning Anna against the wall.

The Princess giggled, as Elsa then passionately kissed her, making out with Anna in the privacy they now shared. Her sister may have been a good dancer, but she was also one hell of a good kisser.

Anna breathed as Elsa's lips parted, tasting the saliva on her tongue. She smiled, before touching foreheads with Elsa. She then pushed the Queen down onto a nearby chair and kissed her sweetly, running a hand on her hip, before Elsa pulled her down.

Wrapping their arms around one another, the two sisters then cuddled, staring out at the stars as Elsa started to pepper Anna's cheeks with soft kisses, before Anna turned her head to kiss back, interlocking fingers with Elsa as she did.

Smiling, Elsa booped Anna on the nose. "Shall we go and get some more chocolate, dear Anna?" She suggested.

"Oh yes please!" The Princess agreed, beaming with delight.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** More canonverse cuteness!


End file.
